Electronic devices such as phones, computers, and/or tablets, among other electronic devices, can enable electronic communication between individuals. For example, inmates housed in penal institutions can use electronic communications to communicate with visitors. For instance, an electronic device can permit a visitor to interact with an inmate housed in penal institution while the visitor is at the penal institution and/or while the visitor is remotely located from the penal institution.